Sharing
by BRoScherbatskyStinson
Summary: Robin never liked sharing anything until she met Barney. Includes some spoilers for season 8!


**Author Notes: This story might contain some spoilers for season 8. The story begins in 2012 flashes back to 2009 at one point and flashes into the future. Set during the summer of 2009 when the guys have their Trilogy Time.**

Robin Scherbatsky has never been the type that liked to share things with anyone. She always made an excuse when she's around boyfriends or friends that she just meets. The reason she doesn't share anything is because she doesn't trust anyone with any personal information on her life. She doesn't like to share her food, she doesn't like to share her private information about her past and she doesn't like to share her emotions. Ever since she can remember she kept all of the things she held dear close to her hoping that it never comes out. But, that seemed to change over the years. Her opinion on keeping everything bottled up changed since meeting Barney. Before meeting and getting to know Barney the real Barney she thought 'hey he has the same issues I have and maybe we'll share them over a cigar and scotch'. So, what everyone didn't know was before Barney and Robin became more than just Barney and Robin-friends and soon best friends. Is that they hung out together everyday when the others weren't around. They would go to the cigar bar and talk for hours basically till closing time, so when she and Barney became more than just friends everything that she trusted Barney with felt even more painful but also good cause she knew she could trust Barney to keep these secrets to himself.

So, when Barney started dating other women she lost the one thing that made her feel something and made her share the things she never shared with anyone. She lost her best friend. Ok, the whole sleeping together and then rejecting him wasn't her best moment but ever since then she hasn't been happy. She tried and even told Barney that she's happy for him and Quinn's engagement but really deep down inside her she's screaming. Screaming all the things she's been wanting to say but didn't since that one night that changed her life, and it wasn't for the better. That night together felt right, it felt amazing but after something hit her like a fast moving truck that couldn't stop the breaks. That something was the thought of never ever having those nights at the cigar bar or just talking together until dawn she is never going to have those special Barney & Robin times with him anymore and it caused her to cry every night before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

This has been happening ever since Barney told the gang about Quinn. Of course she tried to tune him out like she does with anyone who's blabbing about their girlfriends/boyfriends but something that she never thought was possible (she has seen how Barney and Quinn are they fight all the time and he just seems lost and unhappy) but the moment that she never thought would come was the morning when she found out that Barney and Quinn didn't break up like she thought they would eventually do but they are engaged. That news hit her that night when she returned to her new apartment, the news that Barney Stinson was engaged and it wasn't to her hit her so hard and fast that her head was spinning. So, she took some Aspirin and went to bed. Laying down in her bed under the covers, she thought back to the last memory of her and Barney sharing.

_2009_

_It was a boring Sunday evening in the summer, there was nothing on TV and nothing to do besides having sex so Barney and Robin decided to stay in and watch a movie. This night was the night after Ted and Marshall came over for their tradition of watching the Star Wars Trilogy when she had to stay it felt like a lifetime in that Stormtrooper suit. After Ted and Marshall left that evening, Robin went and took a long needed shower and then after she wasn't in the mood to have sex anymore so she told Barney that she just wants to watch some TV and relax after spending hours in that suit._

_So, Barney agreed but when Robin asked Barney if they could watch Star Wars together he smile the biggest smile ever and gave her a hug and said "You are the best gir... Friend I've ever had." He almost used the word girlfriend for the first time that night but stopped himself before she maybe freaks out. So, they started watching the first movie curled up on the couch with a blanket around them and freshly popped popcorn resting on their laps they watched. She layed her head on his shoulder and for a second time that evening Barney wanted to say I love you to her but knew it might not be the right time so he continued watching the movie. Robin didn't really like Star Wars but for some reason sitting here on the couch with him watching the movie with her head on his should feels good. Robin always had a hard time sharing anything with anyone but for some odd reason being here with Barney and sharing the popcorn and blanket with him felt really amazing, she even decided to share a beer with him because she didn't want one._

_They watched all three movies before Robin drifted off to sleep while still resting her head on his shoulder. He looked down and smiled at her, he really wanted to tell her he loves her but decided not to say anything so he picked her up in his arms and carried her into his bedroom and layed her down gently onto the bed before taking off his shirt and joining her in bed. He scotched over and took her in his arms and let her rest her head on his should again because it felt amazing while watching the movies that he kind of missed it while he was in her arms caring her to the bedroom._

_They slept soundly all night and for the first time in Barney's life he knew that this, this thing that he has with Robin is something really special something that tells him that maybe she could be the one. God, when did Barney Stinson become Ted Mosby? But having her still there laying in his bed felt wonderful and from then on he tried to say I love you a few times that summer before Lily ruined what they have going on but he never did cause the thought of losing her over something so stupid as saying I love you caused him to feel sick to his stomach._

"Oh Barney" Was all Robin said before the tears came down like a waterfall. She cried herself to sleep that night thinking about that time she shared not only a blanket, beer and popcorn with Barney but she also remembered something else. Something she so desperately wanted to say to him during that summer they were together, and that was telling Barney that she loves him. But, she never did and that's what's causing them from being together. Saying I love you to someone is something that Robin had a hard time with she never felt like it was right saying those 3 words to someone but with Barney it's different. Telling him that she loves him would've caused them both a lot of pain and they would've probably been together right now if it wasn't for her brain telling her that being with Barney would be a mistake. But, her heart. Her heart is a different story, her heart was telling her that if only she trusted it more that she would've picked Barney last year and they would've been together right now.

So, for months Robin had been crying herself to sleep even after she started dating Nick. Yes, Nick was her crush and he is a great guy but Nick is just not Barney and he will never be Barney. So, when she and Nick break up for the first time in her life. Her heart told her what to do and it was the best decision she would ever make even if Barney doesn't love her at least she gave in and made this decision on her own without anything standing in her way and telling her it's wrong.

Now, the thing is telling Barney how she feels after all this time not really talking to each other is maybe going to be a challenge. Well, then if she and Barney are alike then she is going to accept that challenge and win Barney back.


End file.
